


Korvira Week 2020

by KoreFanFic



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Blood, Cliffhangers, Confessions, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Korvira Week, Long-Distance Friendship, Near Death, Pining, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreFanFic/pseuds/KoreFanFic
Summary: This is all my entries for Korvira Week. It's my first time writing Korvira so please be nice!  Most of these will be super short because I'm doing them on my phone and I've been  away from writing for a while sorry!
Relationships: Korra & Kuvira (Avatar), Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	1. Longing

Korra groaned loudly, burying her face deeper into her pillow, refusing to open her eyes. She hated mornings. Mornings were evil. If she could just skip that part and wake up at noon she'd be happy.

A faint bleep sounded from behind her and she whirled round, propping herself up on her elbow, like a dog hearing a whistle. Her usually sombre expression broke into a wide grin at the name lit up on her phone screen. 

_ Message from The Great Uniter. _

She reached across her bed and grabbed the phone, sitting up slightly as she slid her thumb across the screen to read the message. Butterflies raged in her stomach like they did everytime she got one of those messages. She could feel them creeping up into her chest as she read the words on her phone screen.

_ If I have to listen to this woman tell me how great Opal is one more time, I think I'm going to throw her out the window and then myself.  _ 😤

Korra smiled to herself in her empty room, shaking her head slightly at the empty threat from her friend before she typed out a response.

_ The Avatar is typing... _

_ Don't you dare. Just zone out for a bit and give her an occasional nod and you'll be fine  _ 😂

After she pressed send, Korra flopped back onto her pillow, rolled onto her side and curled around her phone, patiently waiting on a reply.

_ The Great Uniter is typing… _

There were those butterflies again.

_ Give me one good reason why I shouldn't? She hasn't shut up about Opal for 45 minutes. FORTY FIVE MINUTES!!!  _

Korra snorted before she replied quickly.

_ The Avatar is typing…  _

_ Because if you throw yourself out the window, who's going to wake me up in the morning with these lovely little rage rants? _

After she sent her reply, Korra put her phone down and rolled onto her back, now fully awake. Okay mornings weren't the absolute worst. At least not on the days she woke up to things like this. 

Another bleep from next to her head and Korra turned to see that sure enough she had another message from her favourite person.

She reached out with one hand to pick up her phone, opened the message and couldn't help the short that escaped her as she read it.

_ Oh shit! Did I wake you up? I'm sorry! I forgot the time difference again I'm so sorry! Go back to sleep I can rant about this when you wake up! Cause she'll no doubt still be going on about Opal eight hours from now… go sleep. I'm sorry. _

_ The Avatar is typing…  _

_ You didn't wake me up, not really. I should be up anyway I have work. Plus I'd never complain about being woke up by you haha  _ 😊

Korra sent the last message and rolled onto her side, curling her knees as far as up as she could and snuggling under the duvet. She might be awake but that didn't mean she had to get out of bed.

Bleep.

Korra reached out from under the covers and dragged her phone to her face before she picked it up to read her new message.

_ That's good then. Do you have any plans for today then? _

Korra thought to herself, trying to remember if she did infact have plans for that day. She couldn't think of anything.

_ The Avatar is typing… _

_ Not that I can remember. So I guess not? Means I'm free to talk to you through your graveyard shift tonight. _

_ The Great Uniter is typing…  _

_ Yes. That wonderful shift. I can't wait. But I suppose if I'll have you to talk to it won't be so bad.  _

Korra grinned to herself as the butterflies picked back up in her stomach again. 

Even after talking to Kuvira for over a year she still got all mushy whenever Kuvira said something nice about her. It made her day and caused her cheeks to flame painfully. 

It had been a long year, with so many ups and downs between the two of them Korra sometimes wondered how they had both survived this long but then again Korra knew how she'd made it through. 

Kuvira. 

Her internet friend had been there for her through everything, always there to pick her up and make her smile even during some of the darkest moments of that year. She really owed her alot. 

She cared about her alot too. More than she was ever willing to admit. 

Korra wanted things to be different, wanted them to be closer to each other instead of the ridiculously long distance that separated them now. Maybe if they were closer things would be different, may be they could be more than friends…

Korra gave herself a shake, knocking the thought from her head. No. Not this again. It was a pipe dream and one that was never going to come true. Kuvira was her friend and that was it. Even if by some miracle they did ever meet, it wouldn't change anything. They'd still just be friends.

Bleep.

Korra's eyes snapped open, She hadn't even realised she'd closed them, and focused on her lit up phone screen.

_ Message from the Great Uniter. _

She opened the message promptly and frowned as she read the words.

_ So… I have a confession to make…  _

Korra twisted her lips in confusion. This was odd, even for Kuvira. 

_ The Avatar is typing… _

_ Uh okay? What is it? Are you about to tell me you have a secret husband in Zaofu? _

_ The Great Uniter is typing… _

_ What? No. Gross! No nothing like that!  _

_ The Avatar is typing… _

_ Okay then what is it? _

_ The Great Uniter is typing… _

_ I've been saving up money the last couple months for something special and I just checked my account and I have enough to do the something special but before I do it I have to get something off my chest first and I'm scared how you'll react but if I don't do it now I never will so here goes… _

_ The Great Uniter is typing… _

Korra stared until her eyes unfocused and everything blurred. She watched as the little animated so each bubble appeared and disappeared multiple times. She was confused and intrigued but also anxious. What could Kuvira possibly have to confess that she was scared of Korra's reaction? Whatever it was, something in the pit of Korra's stomach told her it wasn't good.

_ The Great Uniter is typing…  _

How long had she been typing for? How long was this confession? Korra chewed on her bottom lip and she waited, peeling a small piece of dried skin off with her teeth as the bubble disappeared again.

"Oh for spirits sake out with it woman!" Korra huffed out loud, letting out a long dramatic sigh as she threw herself onto her back in frustration. 

Bleep. 

_ Message from the Great Uniter. _

Korra watched her phone for a second before she opened the message. As her eyes scanned the words her mouth slowly fell open as she took in what Kuvira was saying. She could hear her heart thundering in her ears, giving her the illusion of a headache. Her eyes came in and out of focus and she had to read some lines twice just to get them to sink into her head. By the time she was finished her hands were shaking and her chest hurt.

_ So I've been meaning to say something for a while but it never felt like the right time. And I was also nervous about what you'd say. But I can't do the thing I want to do without being completely honest with you first. Korra I like you. Alot. You're not just my best friend, you're so much more than that to me. I'll be honest I've had the biggest, most soul destroying crush on you for pretty much the entire time we've been talking. You're just incredible. In everything you do. So it would be hard not to fall for you because you're fantastic. So there it is. I'm sat here confessing my feelings online. _

_ And I'm aware of the possibility you don't feel the same way about me and as much as that would suck I have to know. I've been saving money to come see you. I finally have enough. I know we've talked about this in the past but I understand if you don't want me to come anymore knowing that I like you more than a friend. So what I guess I'm asking is … do you feel the same and do you want me to come visit? I have the money I can jump on a plane tomorrow and come see you… if you want me to… _

_ The Avatar is typing... _

  
  
  
  



	2. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra shows Kuvira Air Temple Island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea I've had sitting for a while and I'm so excited I finally got to write it! I hope you like it!

"So this is Air Temple Island?" Kuvira's narrowed green eyes scanned around them, giving off no hint as to whether she liked it or not. But Korra paid no attention to her friend's emotionless reaction, instead jumping in front of Kuvira and throwing her hands into the air, a wide, excited grin on her face.

"Yep! This is it! My home away from home! It's pretty neat huh?" She lowered her hands to her hips and watched as Kuvira continued to look around them, her eyes seeming to take in every inch of the place.

"I always pictured it to be … floating," She said quietly, sounding almost disappointed.

"Floating?" Korra cocked her head to the side in confusion. 

"Yes. Air Temple, home of the Air Benders. I always imagined it would be floating, possibly over a deep pit so only truly skilled Air Benders could reach it," Kuvira explained simply. As she finished she turned her attention to Korra and shrugged shortly. "But I suppose this is nice. It's pretty," She added, giving Korra a thin lopsided smile.

"You know, for someone who gives off the whole "strict general vibes" you can be really dramatic sometimes," Korra pointed an index finger at her friend and scoffed. "Do you have any idea how exhausting it would be to maintain a floating temple?" 

"Hmm," Kuvira frowned, lifted her hand to her chin for a moment while she pondered Korra's question before she let it fall behind her back again and she nodded. "Good point. I never thought of it like that. My apologies."

Korra blinked before she shook her head lightly and laughed. 

"You're funny Kuvira. Come on! I wanna show you something cool!" 

Without another word, Korra reached out and grabbed Kuvira by her forearm and pulled her, almost knocking the woman off her feet. Korra was so focused on half running to where she wanted to go she never noticed the way Kuvira's eyes widened slightly at the physical contact. She wasn't used to people touching her and normally she'd had recoiled away from anyone trying to grab her like that. But not with Korra.

They didn't stop until they were infront of a large collection of wooden panels, all engraved with the Air Nations symbol. Kuvira surveyed them curiously as Korra skidded to a halt a few feet from them and let go of Kuvira's arm.

"This-" she lifted her arms out towards the panels, "is the airbending gates!" Korra exclaimed excitedly.

"And what are they for exactly?" Kuvira raised a dark eyebrow at her, folding her arms across her chest firmly. 

"Well mainly they're for causing me no ends of frustration in the beginning," Korra grumbled quietly, pouting for a second before she smiled widely, "but actually they're used for airbending training!" 

"And how does it work?" Kuvira asked, genuinely curious. 

"You have to make it through without touching the panels," Korra said simply, giving Kuvira a thin smile.

"That doesn't seem too hard," Kuvira pointed out, the gaps between the panels seemed fairly big.

"While they are moving," Korra added with a snort.

"And that is hard?" Kuvira pried, turning her attention away from the panels and focusing on Korra who was mirroring her stance, her arms folded across her chest.

"Yes. Very. Even for airbenders it's really hard. I mean not that 

had any trouble with it. I'm the Avatar. I nailed it first time," Korra beamed up at Kuvira but the way her lip twitched slightly when she spoke made Kuvira think there was some falsehood to her claim.

"First time?" She tried, leaning over slightly to smirk in the Avatars face. 

"I mean … well… once I could properly airbend then technically …," Korra avoided her gaze as she looked everywhere but at Kuvira. 

“Oh, did the famous Avatar have some trouble with the wooden doors? I’m surprised you didn’t just kick them down knowing you,” Kuvira remarked, giving Korra a crooked, smug grin. 

Korra turned away from her and muttered something under her breath. Kuvira managed to catch the word “fire” among the mumbles. 

“What was that?” She teased, taking a step forward and peering over Korra’s shoulder.

“I said I set fire to them actually!” Korra half yelled over her shoulder. She turned her head to face Kuvira but stopped dead when she came almost nose to nose with her. “I … uhm… I set them on fire…” She repeated quietly. 

Kuvira pretended not to notice the way Korra’s stunning blue eyes darted downwards for a split second, instead choosing to lean back and turn her attention to the large panels beside them. 

“I don’t see why you threw a hissy fit. It doesn’t look that hard,” Kuvira pointed out, watching Korra from the corner of her eye. The arrogance in her voice was almost visible in the air around her. The way she held her head, her nose pointed slightly upwards, her hands resting at the small of her back, her back and shoulders straight as she eyed the panels, glancing occasionally at the clearly annoyed Korra next to her. “I could do it,” She added confidently. 

Korra scoffed dramatically next to her, blowing her bangs out of her face with a loud huff.

“You could not. It’s stupidly hard for airbenders, a non airbender wouldn’t stand a chance,” Korra pointed out, shaking her head at Kuvira. 

“Are you doubting me, Avatar?” Kuvira asked slyly, raising another eyebrow at her. 

“Yes. I am. There’s no way you could do it,” Korra nodded, seeming very sure of herself.

“Fancy making a wager of it then? If you are so sure,” Kuvira leaned forward, her hands still behind her back. “Put your money where your mouth is.”

“I’m not betting you money. How about something worth a lot more?” Korra leaned up, tilting her head slightly as she narrowed her eyes at Kuvira and smirked.

“Oh? And what did you have in mind?” Kuvira tilted her head in the opposite direction of Korra’s. If she would just move an inch forward she could…

“Bragging rights. When you don’t do it, which you won’t because you aren’t an airbender, I get to boast to everyone we know that I can do something the Great Kuvira can’t,” Korra lifted her chin smugly as she gave Kuvira a thing, chirpy smile. She was so sure Kuvira wouldn’t be able to do this. 

“And when I win?” Kuvira asked, watching as Korra’s eyes darted down again. 

“You won’t,” Korra said shortly. 

“You are so certain of that huh?” Kuvira fought the urge to move closer. She could feel Korra’s breath on her cheek.

“I am,” Korra folded her arm across her chest but she didn’t move. 

“Fine. If you are so sure, you won’t mind me only picking my prize 

I win?” Kuvira mirrored Korra, folding her own arms, ignoring the faint heat she could feel coming from Korra’s body.

“I wouldn’t bother worrying about it too much. No point stressing yourself out over something that you’ll never get,” Korra teased quietly, her voice lowering a fraction, almost like she was daring Kuvira to argue. Alright, dare accepted.

“Oh is that right?” Kuvira had been fighting the urge for her own eyes to drift downwards, the way Korra’s had been doing briefly every time she spoke. She could feel herself losing.

“Yes. It is,” Korra nodded firmly.

“Fine,” Kuvira nodded back, narrowing her dark green eyes at her. 

“Fine,” Korra stepped backwards, waving her arm towards the airbending gates. “Be my guest.” 

Kuvira looked Korra up and down as she took another step back. In silence, Korra lifted both her arms and abruptly threw them out towards the gates, sending a sudden rush of air out that ruffled Kuvira’s bun, knocking a handful of strands loose. It erupted as if out of nowhere and into the large wooden panels making them spin furiously. 

Korra straightened her back and grinned proudly at Kuvira, jerking her head towards the gates.

“What you waiting for? An invitation?” Korra asked mockingly. 

Kuvira rolled her eyes purposefully, making sure that Korra could see her before she unhooked her jacket and dropped it to the ground. Korra watched her, her hands placed on her hips as Kuvira stepped towards the spinning gates. 

They were loud, louder than Kuvira had expected but that didn’t phase her one bit. She gave Korra a brief glance over her shoulder, flashed her a mischievous wink before she took a step forward.

Korra had expected Kuvira to be knocked back instantly, like she had been on her first attempt, but her eyebrows knitted together when Kuvira wasn’t hurled onto her ass in a second. Her frown only deepened when the dark haired woman glided past the first gate and vanished into the maze of gates. Korra watched, her mouth slowly falling open as she watched Kuvira gracefully slide between the spinning panels. 

  
She waited for the sound of one of the gates hitting her, for the inevitable sound of her failing and getting knocked around the labyrinth like a rubber ball. But it never came. The only sound was the loud whirling sound of the gates spinning. 

Kuvira dipped in and out of sight, her body elegantly twisting and turning to avoid the doors. She moved backwards and forwards, without hesitation, without faltering, as she smoothly made her way through the large spinning gates. Korra could feel her heart hammering in the base of her throat as she watched, transfixed by the sight of Kuvira’s body weaving through the obstacles around her. It was impossible. There was no way.

Korra managed to come to her senses just in time to run around the outside of the gates, only just making it to the other side before Kuvira silently hoped out on to the other side, a thin, secretly smug smile on her face. 

“How-How did you? You shouldn’t of been able to… You didn’t tell me you could airbend too!” Korra stammered, struggling to find sense to what had happened, finally ending on a loud outburst of complete shock.

Kuvira screwed up her face in confusion, looking back over her shoulder at the gates that were now coming to a gradual stop behind her.

“I’m can’t,” She said simply, looking back at Korra and tilting her head to one side curiously.

“Then how did you…” Korra pointed over her shoulder at the gates, her eyebrows knotted as she tried to figure out how else Kuvira could of possibly done what she’d done.

“Korra… Did you forget I used to dance?” Kuvira bit back a laugh at the woman before her’s expression. Korra dragged her eyes back to Kuvira, a completely dumbfounded look on her face. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. Kuvira had left her quite literally speechless. 

A few moments of silence passed between them, while Korra tried to think of something to say and Kuvira quietly watched with amusement. 

“Anyway… moving on from the how, now onto the what,” Kuvira said triumphantly. 

“The what?” Korra spat abruptly. 

“The bet? I do believe I win. Therefor I get to pick my prize,” Kuvira pointed out, folding her arms across her chest. 

“I … oh. Yeah. I guess you do. Fine, what do you want?”

“Dinner. Tonight. In Republic City. I’ll pick you up at seven,” Kuvira instructed. There was no question in her tone. She had won fair and square, this wasn’t optional.

“I-I… Uh okay?” Was all Korra could bring herself to say. Dinner? What?

Kuvira smiled, a full, ear splitting grin at Korra before she leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek. 

“Oh and as for you doubting me earlier? I forgive you,” Kuvira chuckled as she turned away, heading gracefully around the now still gates, leaving a blushing, silent Korra in her wake.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Aggression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira comes home in a bad mood.

Korra sat with her feet up, her cup of coffee sat steaming on the edge of the dark oak coffee table, the book she was reading leaning gently against her knees. She had decided to wait up for Kuvira to come home and had chosen to keep herself awake with a random book from the bookshelf. She wasn't even fully paying attention to it, her mind instead choosing to wander in and out of the words on the pages. Her brain was opting to play a dozen or so day dreams about her girlfriend, replaying past dates and nights in that they had shared. It was a nice thing to think about, it relaxed her. Maybe a little too much though as she was starting to drift off to sleep, her eyelids drooping slightly as a memory of their first date slipped in and out of her head.

A loud bang made Korra jolt awake, frantically scrambling to catch the book she had almost dropped onto the floor. She spun her head around just in time to see the back of Kuvira’s head storm into the kitchen, a quiet string of cursing trailing behind her. Korra groggily darted to her feet, absentmindedly taking the book with her, not really sure why.

When she entered the kitchen she was met with quite a sight. Kuvira was leaning against the kitchen counter, her long black braid falling over one shoulder as she tilted her head back, taking a long angry looking drink from a bottle of whiskey that had been sitting in the kitchen for some time. She scowled and ran her tongue over her teeth as she pulled the bottle from her lips, glaring at the fridge across from her, as if the large buzzing white appliance had been the thing to cause her fowl mood. It wasn’t though, Korra could tell that much.She had a sneaking suspicion what, or who, had caused this specific rage. 

“You okay?” Korra asked timidly, already knowing the answer.

“Fine,” Kuvira snapped shortly, not looking over.

“Right… You don't seem fine,” Korra reasoned, clutching her book to her chest. Kuvira gave her a half hearted growl and looked away from her, taking another drink from the bottle. 

“Don’t go growling at me. I’m not the one who’s pissed you off,” Korra snapped, scowling back. 

She watched as a flash of guilt shot across Kuvira’s face before it was quickly replaced with a stern frown. Korra was tempted to take a step back. She’d clearly poked an already angry bear.

“Of course you're not the one who’s pissed me off. But I’m allowed to be mad, Korra.”

“I know that I just meant-”

“I should be allowed to be mad after the fucking shit that woman puts me through," Kuvira roared, making Korra jump. "And for what? For me to bust my ass every damn day and night, constantly pushing forward for her to not even notice or to tell me it's not enough.” Kuvira took another drink from her bottle as her voice grew louder, the hurt and pain in her words almost bouncing off the kitchen walls. Korra resisted the urge to winch. She hated seeing Kuvira like this and it normally came after she’d been to see her adoptive mother. It was never a good day when she went to see Su. 

“Kuvira, it’s okay…” Korra started softly but was again cut off by another glare from her girlfriend.

“It’s not fucking okay!” Kuvira yelled, slamming the half empty bottle down on the counter, making Korra jump again and clutch her book tighter to her chest. 

“Kuvira, you need to breathe…” Korra reasoned.

  
“What I need is a fucking break! One day, just one, I’d like for someone to notice how hard I try, how much I’ve done. But no one ever does! It’s never enough,never ever fucking good enough!” Kuvira spun around and slammed her closed fist against the counter top, making the half empty bottle jostle in its place. 

She let out a long, frustrated growl and hung her head, slamming the palms of her hands into her eyes and grinding them furiously as she sighed to herself. 

Without thinking, Korra placed her book on the counter and crossed the tiny kitchen space to Kuvira. In silence she grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug.

  
“What are you-?” Kuvira questioned as she instinctively tried to pull away from the physical contact she still wasn't used to with Korra, despite how long they'd been together.

“Just let me hug you, you idiot,” Korra muttered into Kuvira’s shoulder. She felt her try to pull away again for a second, before she relaxed into the hug and hesitantly placed her hands on Korra’s back.

“I know it's hard. You feel like it's wasted effort, like everything you do is pointless and goes unnoticed. But it’s not. Su might not see how amazing you are but I know someone who does,” Korra explained softly, tightening her hold on Kuvira as she spoke.

“Pfft, who?” Kuvira scoffed quietly in her ear.

“Me. I notice it. You push yourself to the point of exhaustion every day, always putting what needs to be done before yourself. Without expecting a thank you because you’re not used to getting one. When people should be thanking you because you do so much for so many people,” Korra spoke gently, stroking Kuvira’s back. 

For a second they stood in silence, no one saying a word, just the sound of each others breathing filling the small kitchen. 

Kuvira was the one to break the silence.

“I … I don’t know what to say,” She whispered as she leaned her head against Korra's shoulder, her hands tightening on the small of Korra’s back.

“You don’t have to say anything. It’s okay. Just so long as you know that I see what you do. And I appreciate the hell out of you for it,” Korra replied. 

More silence stretched out around them. After what felt like hours, Kuvira lifted her head from Korea's shoulder. She looked her girlfriend over, her eyebrows dented in a mixture of confusion and something else, something softer.

"I don't deserve you Korra," She breathed, all the angry from her voice gone now, washed away by Korra. She reached up and placed a hand on Korra's cheek, stroking her skin with her thumb.

"You deserve the world. And so much more than that," Korra leaned into Kuvira's hand and let faint sigh escape her chest. 

"You really think that don't you?" Kuvira asked quietly, staring directly into Korra's eyes, trying to find any tiny hint that Korra was lying to her. People normally were whenever they said nice things to her.

"I do. I really do," Korra nodded earnestly and when Kuvira found nothing nut complete honesty and love in her stunning blue irises she could feel a very solid thud in her chest. 

Without another word Kuvira closed the tiny space between them, landing a gentle kiss on Korra's lips, sliding her hand up into Korra's short brown hait. Korra immediately kissed her back, tightened her hands around Kuvira's back. When Korra sighed against Kuvira's lips it made the previously angry woman smile. 

She pulled away from the kiss and smirked down at her. 

"I'm sorry for being an ass," Kuvira apologised quietly.

"Eh, it's alright. It happens to the best of us," Korra chuckled lightly.

"True. You can be an ass sometimes too," Kuvira pointed out teasingly.

"Does that mean I'm the best?" Korra raised an eyebrow at her and smirked back. 

"I think so," Kuvira nodded, leaning down to give her another kiss, all her anger and frustration completely forgotten about as they both stumbled out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom. 

  
  


THE END.


	4. AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira is sick and the only thing that can stop it is impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am really excited for this one! I cried writing it and I love it so much! It's not my best work but I am proud of it! Please enjoy!
> 
> (side note lemme know if you would like this turned into a full fic cause I could do that)

_ "Kuvira, are you alright?" She reached a hand out towards Kuvira’s shoulder but the dark haired woman waved her off, straightening her shoulders and taking in as deep a breath as she could manage. _

_ "Yeah, I'm just a little short of breath. I'll be fine,” Kuvira nodded, smiling thinly at her before powering forward, ignoring the weighted fluttering in her chest and the way it hurt to inhale. _

That was when it started. Or at least that was the first sign. Looking back, Kuvira should have known that it was more than just shortness of breath. She should have known the strange butterfly feeling that sat in her lungs was something more than butterflies. Those were in your stomach after all. Not your chest. And they didn't feel that heavy. 

It was a slow, gradual process. One that took over a year to escalate from the occasional struggle to breath in, passed the stage of her coughing up tiny droplets of blood and right up to Kuvira choking over the sickly mixture of blood and blue petals in her throat.

She sat on her bathroom floor, a horrific sight of blood and Delphinium petals scattered across the tiles, some sticking to the bowl of the sink and splattered up the mirror. Red towels, once white, were discarded in three separate piles around her, Kuvira was on her knees, desperately clawing and pulling at the petals forcing their way up her throat. Maybe if she could get them out she could breathe better? 

Her chest heaved, strained and unforgiving as tears streamed down her blood covered face, crimson fingerprints smeared her cheeks and danced around her red lips as more blood and flowers hurled themselves out of her mouth, joined with the harsh sounds of Kuvira choking on the red and blue. A single blue petal was sticking to her cheekbone, droplets of blood dripping down her face from its edges.

This was what she got for having feelings.

She wasn't even sure when she had fallen in love with her, but she assumed it was not long before the day she struggled to get up a flight of stairs. Kuvira could remember that day like it was only a few hours ago. They had been headed to lunch, just a normal purely platonic lunch date. She had looked casual but still stunning in her blue tank top and dark jeans, her short hair tucked behind her ear on one side, her eyebrows dented in concern the whole afternoon as Kuvira had struggled to get a satisfying breath into her lungs that day.

Kuvira had brushed it off, accounting it to her lack of sleep the night before, but in hindsight the two things were probably connected after all. 

Once she finally figured out what the problem actually was though, after a long and stressful doctors appointment, she had tried to keep her distance from her, because the simple explanation was that she was the reason for her current problem. And the only thing that would cure it was impossible past belief. 

Because from the beginning Kuvira never once believed that her feelings would be returned and that was the only thing that would stop this sickness destroying her from the inside out. They were just friends. They always would be. Nothing less and unfortunately for Kuvira, nothing more So she had tried to hide, cutting her off almost completely and backed off, hoping that maybe if she stayed away the feelings would leave and she could go back to breathing. But it hadn’t worked, because even without seeing her and speaking to her every day, the one thing Kuvira ever managed to force herself to do was to stop thinking about her.

Even while she knelt on her bathroom floor, her black hair sticking to her forehead, her long braid disheveled and dangling limply over her shoulder, the tip of it resting in a pool of blood, all Kuvira could think about was her. 

Her laugh, her cocky grin whenever she thought she was right about something, which was most of the time. The way her eyes would light up at the simplest of things. How she was always pushing herself to be the best, no matter how much it wore her out. Even when she was in a bad mood she was beautiful, pouting and folding her arms as if the gesture alone would make things go her own way.

And Kuvira had been in love with every single one of those things. For a long time. And that was why she was in the situation she was in now. If she had just tried a little harder not to fall for her and her stupidly pretty smile and her ridiculously blue eyes…

But she had tried before she’d cut her off, before she got sick. She'd tried to keep their friendship just that. A friendship. But occasionally when her guard was down she'd look at her just a little too long. She'd hold a hug a little tighter than she'd mean to. 

Kuvira had even accidentally flirted with her and of course because of the way she was, She'd flirted back but it was never anything more than a joke. She spoke to everyone like that. That was just how she was. So it meant nothing when she did it with Kuvira. And Kuvira had pretended it had meant nothing to her. But she couldn't deny the butterflies in her stomach whenever she had winked at Kuvira, She couldn't ignore the way her heart noticeably jolted whenever she paid Kuvira a compliment. It wasn't something she had any control over. 

Which made this feel even more unfair. Why was she being punished for something she couldn't control? Why must she suffer purely because she was stupid enough to fall for someone who knew better than to love her back?

That was the problem after all. She didn't love Kuvira back. She never would. Because she was smart. And a smart person knows to stay away from the broken ones. 

Kuvira had always thought she was unlovable, it was just the way she was. She was too harsh, too cold, too mean. No one would want to spend their life with someone like Kuvira. 

And she had made her peace with that. She had come to terms with only ever having herself to rely on. She'd be lying if she’d said she hadn’t sometimes wished for the comfort of another person but she knew better than to get her hopes up with false dreams. So instead she had committed to surviving on her own, no matter how lonely and cold that road got.

But then Kuvira met her and it was like everything Kuvira had known her entire life had been picked up, shaken around and dropped on its head. 

So here she was, silently crying and choking to death on her bathroom floor, her fingernails now scratching and breaking against the tiled floor beneath her as the disease from inside of her forced its way from her lungs and out of her mouth. 

Her mind was foggy, everything felt like it was floating around her. Her eyes were struggling to stay open in between her bouts of vomiting, her arms were heavy and barely able to hold her weight off the floor, she could feel every hair on her arms standing on end as her chest burned horrifically, her throat aching from the way the soft petals had ironically ripped their way up into her mouth.

She was silently praying for it to hurry up and end her when she heard the faint muffled sound of a bang from downstairs, almost as if someone had kicked her door open. Kuvira tried to listen, to hear what was going on but her ears were filled with the sound of her vomiting up more blood and flowers again. There was just so much of it.

A few moments later and Kuvira heard the sound of voices on the other side of her bathroom door and she lifted her head a fraction but dropped it almost immediately when it made the whole room spin violently and more blood poured from her mouth, slapping loudly off the tiles beneath her.

"Kuvira? Kuvira! Where are you?!"

Kuvira would have scowled in confusion if she'd had the energy to do so. Instead she knelt in silence, struggling to keep herself up on shaky arms as her bathroom door swung open with a thundering bang. 

Kuvira almost couldn't believe it. She was here. Standing in Kuvira's bathroom doorway, her brilliant blue eyes wide and horrified at the sight she was met with.

"Kuvira! What happened? Oh Shit!" 

She threw herself to the floor, her knees splashing in the red pool on the floor but she didn't seem to notice, her full attention was on Kuvira. Trembling hands hovered over Kuvira's shoulders, like she was afraid to touch from fear of making whatever was happening worse. Kuvira tried to respond, tried to tell her she was fine to ease her concern, but it was pointless as her mouth was clogged with blood and petals.

"She has it too," a voice pointed out from the bathroom door but Kuvira didn't look up, instead choosing to only look at her. 

She could feel her last moments approaching and she wanted to spend them looking at her. She didn't care that she was the reason Kuvira was dying. She would take the small comfort of her being there to her grave.

"Fuck. No. No, not you. Shit. Kuvira who is it? Tell me who it is and I'll go get them and we can fix this!" She begged, finally reaching out and clutching Kuvira's shoulders. Kuvira faintly registered the warmth coming from her hands as it tried to seep into her shoulders but it faded fast, the cold in her own body cancelling it out quickly.

"What are you doing? If she answers that, you know what's going to happ-"

"I don't care Bolin! I'd rather die knowing she doesn't love me than watch her die thinking no one else does!" She screamed, her voice distorted and unfamiliar as she turned to look at her friend who stood, pale faced and wide eyed by the door.

When she turned back to face Kuvira, something caught Kuvira's eye. A thin trail of blood ran down her chin from the corner of her mouth and dripped onto the navy blue tank top she always wore.

Why was her bathroom spinning again?

"Kuvira? Who is it? Who are you in love with? Tell me and I'll go get them. Please, whoever it is, just tell me so we can fix this! I'll go to the edge of the fucking world to find them for you, just tell me who it is!" She reached up to cover her mouth as she coughed, a wet, familiar sounding cough. Kuvira had heard that sound before. She'd heard it everyday for the last year.

Kuvira's eyes narrowed as she watched her pull her hand away from her mouth, a smear of red across the top of her closed fist, a single blue petal poking out from her fingers. 

Kuvira felt two things happen almost at once. A single, bone rattling cough that emptied her mouth and let in a single gasp of air. And also a solid thud in her ribcage as her heart decided to beat the strongest it had done in months.

She might be wrong but she had an overwhelming feeling that there was a chance, if she just …

"It's you Korra," Kuvira croaked with the little air she had managed to drag into her lungs. Her throat ached, it felt like it had been torn raw.

Korra's eyes went wider than Kuvira thought possible, both of her bright blue orbs almost falling out of her head. The steady stream of blood that had been pouring from her mouth seemed to slow, as a single tiny blue petal fell from her lips as her mouth fell open. 

"What?" Korra spluttered, blinking slowly like Kuvira was speaking another language. 

"It's you. It's always been you," Kuvira's voice was barely more than a rough whisper, every word hurting her but somehow also easing the pain in her chest. 

The pain was still there though, the heaviness in her chest still very much present but it seemed to have halted, like it was waiting on Korra's response. Just like Kuvira was. 

As Korra stared at her, open-mouthed, another cough shook Kuvira's entire body, throwing a bloody clump of blue petals onto Korra's lap, but she didn't even flinch. Instead she reached her hand up to cradle Kuvira's blood smeared face and gently brushed the petal that was still stuck to her cheekbone away, letting it slowly float to the stained tile floor.

"I … Kuvira… I love you."

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I never managed to finish every prompt as mental health go brrr im sorry but please enjoy what I managed to write.


End file.
